


Tracy's Night Off

by threerings



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-03
Updated: 1999-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever piece of fanfic published to the web.  Lacroix/Tracy, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracy's Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Because I must preserve my original notes: "Hi! This is my first piece of fanfiction and (duh!) my first piece of smut.  
> I'm a little nervous, so be nice. PLEASE send me feedback b/c I really want  
> to know what you think.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Tracy and Lacroix or the world of  
> Forever Knight. I'm not making any money. It's just for fun so don't sue  
> me! It contains ADULT content, do not read if you're under 18 or easily  
> offended!  
> Thanks to all you Fk writers whose work I'm been enjoying for months!  
> Permission to archive at JADFE and Mel's site. All others ask first."
> 
> This is a messy copy. I'll try to come back and clean it up later.

Well, here it was. Saturday night. Tracy had been looking forward to  
tonight all week. She hadn t had a real night off for weeks with that  
Anderson case. It had taken her and Nick a week and a half to track down  
the killer and then there had been all the paperwork. And before that there  
had been one messy case after another. In short, Tracy needed a break.

Actually, what I need is a DATE!! Tracy thought bitterly. It d also been  
along time since she had had a real date. She usually considered her career  
her top priority, but right now she was craving just a little romance. And  
somehow she just didn t think that was very likely. Every man that had been  
interested in her lately had turned out to be a scumbag. Or a serial  
killer.

And then there was Vachon. Which category did he fit into? Both!  
thought Tracy with a wry smile. How many people had he killed over the  
years? It must be hundreds. If that s not a serial killer, I don t know  
what is. Tracy slumped down onto her couch, and began removing her shoes.  
No. I just can t think of him that way. . .But he is a scumbag! she  
finished. She finished with her shoes and threw them in the direction of  
her bedroom. Bastard doesn t call, doesn t come by. I can t even get in  
touch with him. In her precious few spare moments this week Tracy had  
tried to find Vachon. She had met with failure at every turn. The only  
place she hadn t tried was the Raven. Tracy stood and moved into her  
bedroom. She opened her closet door and stared at the contents.

Ok, Vachon. I m going to get a date. If you re lucky it ll be with  
you.

Lucian Lacroix was perched against the bar, glass of bloodwine in his hand.  
He was engaged his favorite pastime: hunting. Anyone else would probably  
call it people-watching, but to Lacroix, it was hunting. Normally the  
assortment of prey at his fingertips would have pleased him, but not on this  
particular Saturday night. Truth be told, Lacroix was growing bored with  
the scene at the Raven. Oh, there were beautiful women there alright, but  
he d seen most of them too often. The vampires he d known for at least  
decades and had had his chance with them. The rest of them were either  
regulars or not very exciting. There was a downside to being 2000 years  
old. Occasionally you just get bored. Lacroix wished that Janette was  
there. Or Nicholas. As irritating as they could be (especially Nicholas),  
Lacroix was never bored of them.  
Lacroix turned back towards the bar. He stared into his glass intently. I  
hate these melancholy moods, he thought, maybe I should go see what  
Nicholas is doing. That thought brought a smile to his face. Yes, he  
would go. There was nothing here for him.  
As he turned to face the dance floor once again, Lacroix found himself face  
to face with his son s partner. She looked startled for a moment before she  
regained her composure. She set her face with a determined look. Lacroix  
took in her attire. He didn t know her very well, but he doubted that the  
slinky low-cut black dress was her usual style. Her hair and make-up also  
revealed a departure from her norm.  
Tracy looked up at the man in black who had just turned towards her so  
abruptly. She had searched the club for Vachon and he was nowhere in sight.  
She had quickly begun to feel very uncomfortable in here, especially  
dressed the way she was. She knew that if Vachon wasn t here she needed to  
split soon, before some vampire decided she looked like a well-wrapped  
snack. She had approached the bar intending to ask the bartender if he d  
seen Vachon, but now this man stood between her and her destination.  
Tracy knew he was the owner. She could also assume he was a vampire. She d  
seen him in the company of Vachon enough times to assume that. There was  
also just something about him . . .  
May I help you? Lacroix gave the blond a slow smile. Perhaps you would  
like a drink? On the house of course.  
Umm, I m looking for someone. Tracy gathered her courage.  
Well, perhaps you ve found him. Lacroix didn t know what it was about this  
one, but she had his interest now, and he wasn t going to let her get away  
easily.  
Actually . . .I m looking for Vachon. You know him right?  
Ahh, yes, young Javier. I ve seen you with him. I m sorry, he hasn t been  
in all week.  
oh. Tracy wrinkled her brow in frustration. Where the hell is he?  
I hope it wasn t urgent. Are you sure you don t want a drink?  
Tracy knew she should leave, but suddenly the thought of going home to sit  
by herself seemed very unattractive. And as for this man . . .  
Sure. I could use a white wine.  
Wonderful. I am Lucian Lacroix, the owner. Lacroix signaled to the  
bartender, then held his hand out to his attractive companion.  
Tracy Vetter. Tracy extended her hand as well and was mildly surprised  
when Lacroix, instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips and placed a  
very delicate kiss on the back of her hand. Tracy drew in a sharp intake of  
breath and felt her body give a start. Lacroix slowly released her hand.  
This is a bad idea, Vetter, Tracy admonished herself. However, she knew  
there was already a part of her that wasn t listening.  
Your wine. Lacroix placed the wine glass in front of her on the bar.  
Tracy seated herself on the barstool. She noticed that Lacroix did not  
follow suit, but merely leaned back against the bar. She took a rather  
large sip of her wine. A warmth spread through her body.  
Miss Vetter, allow me to tell you that you look ravishing this evening,  
Lacroix said slowly, leaning almost imperceptibly towards her.  
Well, thank you. Tracy moved her left hand to her throat to fidget with  
her pearl-drop necklace.  
What a lovely necklace. Lacroix reached his hand forward, May I see it?  
Tracy nodded her acquiescence and took her hand away from the necklace.  
Lacroix s fingers ran along the beads of the necklace beginning at the back  
of her neck. Tracy felt them brush the skin of her neck incredibly lightly  
and come to rest at the base of her throat.  
So soft, Lacroix mummered under his breath as he leaned in even closer to  
Tracy. Tracy stared into his eyes for a long moment, feeling lost in them.  
Then she suddenly broke eye contact and pulled slightly away from Lacroix.  
So, Mr. Lacroix . . .  
Lucian, please.  
Lucian . . .have you owned the club long? Tracy raised her voice perhaps a  
smidgen too loud, trying to bring some kind of normality to this  
interaction.  
No, not really. A few months. Lacroix continued to stare intently at her  
face. Tracy attempted to avoid his eyes. The truth was, she hadn t ever  
felt so seduced in her life. No man had ever made her feel this way this  
quickly. Even Vachon. She felt seductive and attractive.  
And what did you do before that? She realized these questions were  
probably annoying to the vampire, but couldn t think of anything else.  
Oh, well, I also do a radio show. I m the Nightcrawler.  
Really? My partner listens to you all the time. Lacroix gave a discreet  
smile at that.  
I broadcast the show from the back. He paused to touch her hand lightly.  
Would you like to see?  
Ok, this is the moment of truth, thought Tracy. Barely had she thought  
this than she found her lips saying, Sure.  
Lucian took her hand firmly in his own and helped her off her perch on the  
barstool. He led her through the crowd, which pretty much parted in front  
of him, to a door at the side of the club. He opened it, letting go of her  
hand and held it for her. Tracy looked up into the impassive face of this  
pale man. He gave her a look that was polite on the surface, but underneath  
Tracy thought she felt a challenge. Never one to pass up on a challenge,  
Detective Tracy Vetter lifted her head a few inches higher and stepped  
through the doorway. Lacroix led her to another door which he held open in  
the same manner. As she brushed past him Tracy found herself all too aware  
of the size of his body and its proximity to her own.  
So, this is a radio booth. Tracy mentally kicked herself when the sentence  
was only half out of her mouth.  
Yes, it is, Lucian replied with only a trace of amusement. His breath  
blew just past Tracy s ear, highlighting the voluptuousness of the voice.  
She felt her body sway slightly and then shook her head briskly.  
Why did you bring me back here? Tracy wheeled on Lacroix, all her  
fogginess gone. Are you trying to get me into bed?  
A smile spread across Lacroix s face, but his eyes hardened.  
And if I am? Tracy paused, looking into his eyes. Good question.  
There was a danger in those eyes, one that allured her as much s it repulsed  
her. And there was something else. . . . A hunger. A hunger she d seen  
before. A hunger she knew she should stay away from. Tracy turned away  
quickly, hopefully before Lacroix saw the surprise and fear flit across her  
face. A vampire. I should have known better. TRacy s first reaction,  
well after the fear, was to turn around and confront him. However, she  
managed to suppress that and instead moved towards the sound board as if  
interested. Lacroix remained in the same position, following her with his  
eyes.  
Tracy glanced up from the equipment and met Lucian s gaze. Then she knew  
she couldn t just leave. She had to see this through.  
Without breaking eye contact she moved slowly back across the ground she had  
just covered, except this time she was advancing instead of retreating. She  
continued until she was a mere inch away from the tall vampire. Slowly she  
leaned in and brought her lips to his. His only reaction was to tilt his  
head a fraction of a inch. Their lips met cooly, brushing against one  
another. Tracy drew Lucian s top lip in between her own and released it  
slowly. There was a moment s pause before Lacroix s arms raised to grab her  
and pull her body against his tightly and his tongue plunged into her mouth.  
He kissed her hungrily and she kissed him with a hunger just as great.  
When they parted from the kiss, Lacroix spoke, Perhaps we should retire to  
some place a little more private? He motioned towards the door.  
Tracy gave a smile, Sure. As long as you promise not to kill me.  
Lacroix raised his eyebrows slightly. Why would I do that?  
Well, seeing as your kind has particular thirsts, I m a bit concerned.  
Tracy tried to make those words sound light, but she knew they carried a  
danger. She hoped the control she felt was not completely an illusion.  
Well, my dear, I think that we could avoid putting an end to your beauty,  
if you re willing to spare me a bit of that . . .delicious lifeforce I can  
smell beneath your skin. With these last words he nuzzled his mouth against  
Tracy s throat. Tracy gave a small moan before she brought her hands to  
wither side of his face, pulling it towards her s to kiss him. She knew  
that she d probably regret it, but it was too easy to lose herself in this  
man. And tonight, that s what she wanted.  
Lacroix led her by the hand out of the sound booth, down the hall to  
another door, this one a deep mahogany. He opened the door with a key he  
drew from his pocket and gave Tracy her first glimpse of Lacroix s private  
room. The furniture was all made of velvet and dark-colored wood which  
matched the door. It looked priceless. On one side of the room was a large  
desk of intricately carved wood while in the corner was a queen sized bed.  
It was the simplest piece in the room. With no headboard and no visible base  
it could have appeared to be a mere practicality, but it was covered in the  
most beautiful red velvet comforter that Tracy felt a rush of anticipation  
at the thought of lying on it. Lacroix closed and bolted the door behind  
them as Tracy made her way to the bed. She lay back into the luxurious  
velvet and looked up at Lucian.  
He gave her a small smile as he moved towards her. He sat next to her on  
the bed, causing her to rool slightly towards him. He gathered her head in  
his hands and pulled her up for a kiss. This kiss was slow and searing.  
Tracy almost forgot to breathe and had to pull away quickly to catch her  
breath. Lacroix pushed her gently back onto the bed, covering her body with  
his own and gave her a more forceful kiss. He ran his hands down the front  
of her dress, feeling the curves of her slender body. He rolled off of her  
just to the side, pulling her with him so that she was on her side with her  
body pressed full against his. He ran his hands up and down her back twice,  
never separating their mouths until he took hold of the zipper and lowered  
it down past her ass. His hands slipped into the dress, caressing the bare  
flesh. He was surprised and delighted to find that she wore a garter belt  
but no underwear beneath it. Tracy shivered at the feel of his cool, strong  
hands on her bare ass. Lacroix began planting light kisses along Tracy s  
neck, causing her to moan very slightly.  
Now, let s see the rest of you., Lucian harshly whispered into her ear.  
He pulled back and took hold of the slinky dress and slowly pulled it down  
her body and off of her legs. Tracy felt her nipples tighten as the cool  
air touched them. Lacroix trailed his tongue up her body from just above  
the satiny garter belt to the base of her neck, where he drew small circles  
on her flesh. He drew his tongue back down to her right breast which he  
noticed in the back of his mind was slightly larger than the other. He drew  
circles around her nipple in ever closing circles until his tongue was  
flitting back and forth over her nipple. Tracy gave a sharp intake of  
breath and then, as he drew her nipple all the way into his mouth she moaned  
his name lowly.  
Uhh, Lucian. . . ohh. Lucian took this as a hint and reached to her  
other nipple with his fingers and squeezed it, hard. He was rewarded with a  
spasm of Tracy s body and a sharp intake of her breath. He switched his  
mouth and his hand to even out the attention he was paying to her breasts.  
Tracy began to arch her back. Her hands came up to his back and pulled his  
shirt out of his pants so she could place her hands against the bare flesh  
of his back. Lacroix sensed her aching need and so pulled back to remove  
his own clothes. When he had done this with vampire speed he knelt down at  
the foot of the bed and placed his thumb inside the folds of Tracy s sex.  
He soon found her clitoris and Tracy began to shout his name in earnest.  
She looked up into his yellow eyes with pleading. He answered her by  
pulling her into a sitting position and giving her a brisk kiss. She could  
feel his fangs brush over her tongue, exciting her without breaking the  
skin. Lucian broke the kiss abruptly, pulling Tracy to her feet and turning  
her around.  
Tracy could feel his hardened cock pressing into her ass as he held her  
there against him. She felt a wave of fear then, but that was quickly  
suppressed when Lacroix began another barrage of kisses on her neck. He  
then pushed her forward to the bed very gently, and she let herself be led.  
He arranged her so that she was on her knees before him, the garters lending  
a frame to her ass. She felt the bed sag as Lacroix climbed on it behind  
her. He briefly stroked her clit again, feeling her extreme wetness. Tracy  
moaned as she felt the head of his rather thick cock placed at the opening  
of her sex. Lucian pushed just the head of it inside her, waiting for her  
muscles to relax. He began to pump into her, going deeper with every  
stroke, until his cock was inside her as far as it could go. He felt a  
shiver travel the length of her body, ending in the muscles which encased  
him. Lacroix began a rhythm that was forceful, yet slow, holding onto  
Tracy s hips as he thrust. He increased his pace as he sensed her breathing  
and heartbeat increasing until he felt her shudder beneath him and cry out  
in orgasm. Tracy felt the pleasure consume her. Just at the point when she  
expected it to end she felt a slight pain in her shoulder and another orgasm  
washed over her. She didn t know what she was doing, but she heard her own  
cries from a distance. After a few long moments, Lacroix drew his teeth from  
her shoulder and his cock from her body, vaguely aware that Tracy slumped  
down onto the bed as her moved towards the fridge concealed within the  
nightstand. He grabbed that first bottle he could and gulped down the  
entire thing before leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.  
After he had recovered, he opened his eyes to look down at the blonde still  
laying on her stomach where she had collapsed earlier. Her heartbeat was  
strong and elevated. He had not taken too much. He waited there, watching  
her until she rolled onto her side and looked up at him. The look on her  
face was one of utter amazement.  
Are all vampires that good, or is it just you? Tracy asked with a large  
smile on her face.  
Well, I can t speak for all vampires, but eternity gives you some  
advantages. Lacroix smiled back at her, very pleased with the way the  
evening had turned out. This young, feisty blonde had been just what he  
needed to cleanse his palate.  
As Tracy lay there catching her breath, her thoughts drifted unbidden to  
Vachon. Wouldn t he been sorry if he had known what he missed!  
After many minutes had passed, Lacroix cleared his throat. Tracy was drawn  
out of her reverie. I m sorry my dear, but there are some matters of  
business which must be attended to tonight, Lacroix said in an apologetic  
tone. Tracy, however, did see through this tome to the dismissal contained  
in his words. Instinctively, her shackles were raised, but she realized  
that she d probably already pushed her luck pretty far with this particular  
vampire.  
Oh, of course. I ll be going then. Tracy gave a sigh as she pulled  
herself off the bed, wondering what in the world was going to come of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to use this as a prologue to a Lacroix/Tracy/Vachon threesome. Too bad I never did.


End file.
